starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cadden Blackthorne/Legends
Cadden's Images You may notice that I'm doing some revamping on Cadden's looks. Some of this stuff is just temporary place-holders until I get something much more descriptive into place, other stuff is, indeed, permanant. I realized today that the portraits of Cadden when he's in his twenties makes him look like he's in his fourties. And the main pic makes him look like he's in his fiftees or sixties. :P That being said, I need to get more visually-representable images in here. The main one, again, is temporary until I can figure out how to accurately draw, and then I'll put him up there how I see him today. But, basically, if Cadden were to have short hair and a clean-shaven face, the main pic is kinda what he'd look like. Somewhat. :P * Hopefully, in the next several (dozen ;)) days, I'll be getting up a pic of what I see Cadden like to-date in the MBT. To give a general idea, he's got long hair, and facial hair (haven't made a finalization on what his facial hair will look like yet... I'm torn between several different options). Furthermore, I'll try to get an accurate depiction of his armor up and going. Again, this is all hopeful. Time has really freed up for me, of late, and now I gotta clear off my computer desk so I can get this crackin'. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:48, 26 July 2006 (UTC) **The decision to revert Cadden back to Mandalore status is due to some self-reflection, and realization that, with a little spit-shine, this would be a kickass storyline for him. You can expect more details in the Mandalorian Protectors and Shadow of Mystery threads. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:46, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ***I've updated a much more accurate version of what I see Cadden looking like to-date. It looks a lot like the original shot, I know, but I think this one looks much younger. The only thing I'm not satisfied with, which I could not control, is that his scar over his eye should be over his right eye. But, oh well. Until I can learn to draw, this is what you get. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:25, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ****Woozles! I found a cheat in Photoshop! Obviously, this is an image of Quinlan Vos. Or... is it? ;) (Hence the cheat.) I was finally able to get this sucker posted. Because what Cadden looks like today is inspired heavily off of Quinlan Vos's appearance, I found this quite appropriate. I modified the tattoos on his face and left arm (I would put Cadden's tattoo on the right, but the arm isn't positioned correclty for its placement) so that I was able to just put the skin tone over them. Furthermore, I modified the lightsaber's glow so that it's more white-ish, in concordinance with his lightsaber color. I was going to try slapping some Mandalorian armor over the Jedi battle armor, but I was unsuccessful in that endeavor. Either way, here it is, the final beta before my hand-drawn version (which will likely be another year 'fore I can put it up :P). --Cadden Blackthorne 17:12, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Complete Makeover I have finally done it... I've grown sick and tired of waiting for a board-wide reset to come to me, so I've gone to a board-wide reset. Well, okay, so it's not really that way, persay, but you know. As you can see, I gave Cadden a complete character makeover. Why? Because I've been really wanting to return to his original character for so long, but "things" kept getting in the way. Well... I've worked around things, and put in fillers, etc. so on and so forth. It's not perfect, but you know what? I don't care. :) That being said, Cadden's now back to who I originally wanted him to be. The badass, board-reknowned bounty hunter-turned Mandalorian Warrior-turned Mandalore is back! --Cadden Blackthorne 17:46, 14 December 2006 (UTC) *You may be wondering, "What's the point in doing that if you're just gonna go back to the original?" Well, it isn't the original. Not quite, at any rate. After the brilliant (no, I'm not being sarcastic) suggestion from a good friend of mine to take my OOC "turmoil" and turn it IC... I put Cadden back on his almost 100% original storyline once again, with the format of his revision. With the twist, however, of where this all started. Instead of teeter-tottering back and forth, OOCly, and changing Cadden's bio every which way... I'm turning it into an IC struggle the character has to deal with himself. So, there you have it. That is my complete makeover in action! --Cadden Blackthorne 22:00, 10 February 2007 (UTC) My Lord Revan! Out of extreme respect for the original character (i.e., Revan), I just wanted to make sure: Cadden Blackthorne's custom armor coincidentally bears a striking resemblance to that of, perhaps, the coolest Sith ever, and this is in no way some sort of strange attempt at stealing that coolness by claiming that Cadden or that Nomad Soul knew (of) Revan and modeled this custom armor after his; am I right? I only ask because it is very odd for me to see Revan's "face" attached to any non-Revan character, and it's been bugging me, 'cause... well, Revan's armor was so unique and it just seems strange that it would resurface after all this time. --Archangel 12:36, 14 September 2007 (UTC) *Cadden's "Revan armor" is customized after his Mandalorian armor. I've been thinking about adding a section on that to the article, but I haven't gotten around to it yet, and I don't know if I will or not. Also, all Revan-esque armor sets that I've found are too close to Revan, and I can't draw worth crap, and there really are no good alternatives. It's not supposed to be an exact duplicate (though stranger things have happened in a four thousand year gap) by IC standards... just modified Mandalorian armor. --Cadden Blackthorne 14:49, 14 September 2007 (UTC) **Oh. Okay. That works. I mean, there are obviously similarities between Revan and the modern Mandalorian armor (particularly the T(-like)-visor - everybody knows that good armor has a T-visor), and you slap a robe over any armor with a T-visor and I guess it's bound to look something like Revan. So... yeah. Cool. --Archangel 04:13, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ***Yeah... that's practically what he did. :P I've got another picture lined up to replace this one when the time calls for it, but he's not to the point of its application yet. That pic will make it a little less Revan-like, given shading used in it and the perspective. I mean, you'll still see Revan, but it's easier to write off. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 17:32, 15 September 2007 (UTC) History I decided to flesh out Cadden's history a bit more, give him some more expertise and experience as a soldier and warrior in general. This affects nothing else in Exodus history, however, and not really a change in Cadden at all. Looking back, I just like his military background so much, I had to put it back in. It puts some additional years on him, but hey, who cares? :D Anyway, I figured I'd just go ahead and do this simply 'cause I really loved his military background and "I once served the Empire" concept. It just adds more depth to the character. Y'all can say, "And yet another change," if you'd like, but then you'd be lying, 'cause it's more of an addition. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 21:09, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Minor Edit(s) I found some minor spelling errors that I corrected. I wasn't sure how to add an editing description to the actual edit, so, that's why I'm explaining it here. (If someone wants to tell me how, that'd be cool.) --Balsa 07:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *When you edit an article, there's a text box that says "Summary:" This is where you'd put in your reason for editing an article. (For those hard of seeing ;), that would be above the "This is a minor edit" and "Watch this page" radio buttons, which are above the "Save page", "Show preview", and "Show changes" buttons). Just include something like, "Spell checking" or something short and descriptive there, if you feel inclined to do so. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) **Okay, because I saw some stuff in that box when I was editing sections, and I didn't want to accidentally screw up the entire article. :P --Balsa 00:28, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ***Naw, that just tells others what section you edited. You can just click after and add your comments. --Cadden Blackthorne 02:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ****Okay cool. Thanks. --Balsa 02:25, 19 August 2008 (UTC)